First Spinjitzu Master
"Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu master created Ninjago..." ''- Sensei Wu The' First Master of Spinjitzu''' is the father of Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon, the father-in-law of Misako, and the grandfather of Lloyd Garmadon. Biography The First Spinjitzu Master created the world of Ninjago using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. The new land was at peace for a time, but darkness eventually manifested to counterbalance the light of Ninjago. From the darkness came an evil creature called "The Overlord", who challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to battle for the fate of the world. The First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord for a long time, with neither gaining the upper hand. Eventually, the Overlord created an indestructible army to aid him, nearly overwhelming the First Spinjitzu Master. To save the world from the grip of darkness, the First Spinjitzu Master used his powers to split Ninjago in two, destroying the Overlord's physical form and trapping the villain on what would come to be known as the Island of Darkness. He also sealed the Stone Army in a hidden underground tomb, and balanced the forces of light and shadow to ensure that the Overlord could never return. Some time after this cataclysmic war, a new threat emerged in the form of the Serpentine, a race of reptilian humanoids who laid claim to Ninjago. The First Spinjitzu Master's role in the battle against the snakes is unknown, but the people of Ninjago eventually prevailed over the Serpentine, separating the five tribes and sealing each away in a different part of Ninjago. The First Spinjitzu Master later settled in the Monastery of Spinjitzu and fathered Garmadon and Wu, teaching them the arts of Spinjitzu. One day, when he was having tea outdoors, Wu lost his katana in a sparring match with Garmadon, and the latter went over the wall to retrieve it. When Garmadon did not return, the First Spinjitzu Master went out to look for him, eventually finding his son near some bushes, wounded and extremely ill. The First Spinjitzu Master attempted to heal Garmadon's wound, learning that he had been bitten by a strange viper. Unknown to anyone at the time, the viper who bit Garmadon was the Great Devourer, and its venom would steadily corrupt Garmadon into a ruthless, power-hungry villain. The First Spinjitzu Master passed away when Wu and Garmadon were young men, charging his sons with the duty to guard the Four Golden Weapons from those who would misuse their power. Abilities and Traits The First Master possessed a mastery of all four elements: Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice. He could also command the power of Creation, most notably as the Tornado of Creation, to create something from nothing. He was the inventor of Spinjitzu, and passed the knowledge of it to his sons. Weapons The First Master was the only one who could wield the power of all four of the Golden Weapons at once (until Dark Magic gave Lord Garmadon the same ability). In "The Stone Army", he is pictured with a glowing sword of pure energy, similar to the dragon swords the Ninja gained in "Island of Darkness". He also piloted the Golden Mech in battle against the Overlord, and may have been the original owner of the Golden Dragon. Trivia *According to Lloyd Garmadon's Blog, his wife is still alive, but has never appeared. *Although he has appeared in many episodes, his face is only shown as pictured. *Because he preceded Ninjago, which has history known to date back centuries, if not millennium, he was born at least that long ago. *In "Way of the Ninja", he has a standard hair piece. In "Tick Tock", he has a braided ponytail. Appearances *Way of the Ninja (Pictured) *Tick Tock (Seen in flashback) *The Stone Army (Pictured) Gallery Wu's father.png|The First Spinjitzu Master watching over the golden weapons. Wu's father ep.7.png|The First Spinjitzu Master finds Lord Garmadon 185px-5355369691_406380674f.jpg The Stone Army Fight.jpeg|The First Spinjitzu Master splits Ninjago in two. Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:Creation Category:Ninjago Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Ninja